


Yours

by Angy98



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angy98/pseuds/Angy98
Summary: Marinette is not the only miraculous holder who made friends with their kwami, nor the only one to receive a Kwagatama on their birthday.
Kudos: 35





	Yours

"Well? Do you like it?" Duusu asked impatienly, floating up and down in front her holder. Nathalie was still staring down at her hands, as a bright blue drop-shaped charm started to form out of the kwami's magical spit. "Oh no..." Not even a second later, Duusu's eyes were filled with tears. "You don't like it!!" The kwami burst into tears.

"No...I..." 

_I know what these are. But I've never thought you'd give me one!_

"… I wasn't expecting it." The woman replied, fascinated by Duusu's gift. It was a Kwagatama, she knew its name from its page on the Grimoire.  
A sign of friendship between a kwami and their holder.

"Why not?" Duusu asked. "It's natural for friends to show how much they care about eachother, isn't it so?" The kwami giggled.

_You actually do consider me as a friend!_

The woman pulled out an unconvinced smile. "Don't get too attached to me, Duusu; I'm just temporary. Soon you'll be back with your true weilder!"  
"Well, first of all, we don't know that.” Duusu replied. “Second, using a miraculous once, or ten times, or keeping it for a lifetime...it doesn't change anything! You're still a peacock miraculous holder!"

Kwagatamas, special jewels that hold the essences of all the previous holders.  
 _All the previous Mayuras..._

Nathalie ran one more time her thumb across the charm's surface.

Duusu watched as her holder's eyes narrowed, a spark of an intense dark energy darkening her blue irises.  
"So... There's also _Emilie's_ essence in here, huh?"

_Of course. Is there something that doesn’t revolve around Emilie?_

Being a kwami related to emotions, the little creature couldn't help but perceive the sting of envy the woman felt inside of her chest.  
"Yeah, but..." Duusu hastily flew closer to Nathalie, placing her tiny hands on the woman's. "All it matters to me is that it holds _yours_!"  
Nathalie looked up into the kwami's eyes, surprised by the little creature's statement.

"Each Kwagatama is unique, and this charm will forever be only _yours_ , just like our bond!"

At this, Nathalie looked down, smiling genuinely. "Thank you, Duusu."

Duusu laid down on top of her holder's head, closing her eyes in contentment.  
"Don’t worry, miss Nathalie; nobody really knows what the future holds!" the kwami said quietly, after a few moments. "I hope that we will forever be friends!”  
Then, lowering even more her voice, Duusu added “And that you’ll forever be Gabriel's!”

"Duusu!!" Nathalie exclaimed, blushing lightly at the thought of the future she’d just been depicted. Duusu giggled, basking in the far more positive feeling her holder was now emitting.


End file.
